Dark Lady's Inner Sanctum
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Garrosh escapes imprisonment and forges an unholy alliance with Sargeras. Meanwhile, the Banshee queen desperately hangs on to her humanity although she finds she's not alone with help from a wise and powerful friend...


The Dark Lady's Inner Sanctum

For as long as Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, Silvanas Windrunner, could remember, she felt nothing but burning hatred for the death knight known as Arthas Menethil, formerly prince of Lordaeron and Lich King of the undead, otherwise known as the Scourge; The man who nearly destroyed her people, and killed her, transformed her into the an undead wraith, tortured her and used her for his evil ambition. When Arthas met his end several years ago, the past, and more so, regret, quickly caught up to her. Regret for her death, regret for failing her people, the high elves of Quel'thalas, regret for the innocence slaughtered by the Forsaken. After returning from Orgrimmar, where Garrosh Hellscream was defeated by not just the Darkspear Rebels and Horde leaders, but Alliance leaders and the champions of Azeroth as well... and Vol'jin was appointed the new Warchief of the Horde; all the dark lady could do was lay in bed, despite not needing sleep however she did so as it reminded her of her lays as a living, breathing entity. She wept for a life cut short and an inevitable eternity of Hell on Azeroth. During her lock-in, her disciples urged her to reveal herself, however she insisted they leave her be.

In the middle of her crying this one particular day, she looked to a small bed side table and saw a vial of fragrance. It was something she kept to remind her of her past life, as a living entity. Luckily, the magic keeping her alive also kept her from putrefaction. Feeling the need to come out of hiding, she threw the bed sheets off her, revealing her curvacious nude body, delectable gray-blue skin. There was a small mirror on the table which she looked into, first focusing on her face, platinum hair and cruel glowing red eyes. She thought to herself, _I was always told how beautiful I was when I was alive, but now... who could ever love the monstrosity I am now?_

For old times sake, she ran a brush through her frizzled hair and applied the fragrance to her body.

Before too long, there was commotion outside.

"In the name of the Dark lady, stop!"

A deep, masculine and familiar voice growled. "Out of my way!"

"Thrall?" Sylvanas whispered.

Before she could think, the door to her chamber was stuck down with powerful lightning magic. Smoke filled the room. The dark lady narrowed her eyes as she saw Thrall's silhouette approach her. When he was in close enough proximity to be seen, she could see the dumb look upon the Orc shaman's green face... and the fact he was blushing. Sylvanas then realized she forgot that she wasn't wearing anything and blushed also. Embarrassed, she lunged for her bed and recovered herself in her sheets.

"I-is there something I can help you with, son of Durotan?"

Thrall scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yes. We've been trying to contact you for days. Your ambassador told us you were locked away in here for whatever reason."

"What's the urgency?"

"Vol'jin has called for an emergency meeting for Horde leaders. Garrosh escaped from Pandaria and murdered thousands after the fact."

"I see."

"That's not all. He showed up in Silvermoon City and slaughtered many there too. Lord Regent Lor'themar is missing as well, Kor'kron and Sunreavers are searching everywhere for him."

"What?!"

"We have no idea how or why, but apparently Garrosh's goal was to use the restored Sunwell to summon Sargeras... and he succeeded."

Sylvanas jumped off the bed while she threw the bed sheets off her and growled, "Damn him!"

Thrall blushed once again as her nude body was exposed for the second time.

"My people have suffered too much for this to happen! I am going to kill Garrosh myself!"

"WE are going to kill him, you mean. You can't stop him alone, Sylvanas."

The Banshee Queen noticed his unease as he tried to pry his eyes from her, blushing. "I see your point, Thrall. Can I inquire something?"

"Sure?"

"I need your honest opinion. Do you find me attractive?"

Thrall paused for a few moments, grumbling. He briefly glanced over her again, almost in admiration. "Mmm. I don't think it's my place to say, but I think you're extremely attractive..."

"Thank you."

Thrall's jaw dropped after seeing a slight smile appear on her face, followed by a gentle flow of tears.

"For far too long, I've been deprived of life. More specifically, the ability to be a woman, the ability to love and be loved. I thought for sure all people would ever see is not a woman, rather a monster beyond all redemption."

Sylvanas finally caved after the years of buried emotion and broke down, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Thrall fumbled uncomfortably for a minute or two as a completely undressed Banshee queen cried before him. "Should I come back later?"

"Don't leave." Sylvanas tried to dry her tears. "Just... hold me."

_It's a good thing Aggra is in Orgrimmar and not here_, Thrall thought to himself. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.

Much to his surprise, a barrier of light was erected around them and encompassed the entire room.

Sylvanas stated, "this way no one has to see what happens here."

"I don't understand.."

"Noble Thrall, liberator of the Orcs, slayer of Archimonde, liberator of Undercity, slayer of Deathwing, hero of the Cataclysm... make me feel like a woman. Show me I can be redeemed in the eyes of the living."

He pondered briefly. "Very well."

Several minutes passed as Thrall and Sylvanas explored their affection for one another. All the while, many of the Banshee Queen's disciples and a few Kor'kron guards stood outside her room, fully obscured by her barrier. When all was said and done, the barrier had dissipated. Thrall and Sylvanas, now fully dressed in her usual dark ranger attire, were at arms length and walked out side by side.

"My lady?" One of the dark rangers inquired.

"We're going to slay Garrosh Hellscream, who is now in league with Sargeras."

Her disciples and the Kor'kron whispered amongst each other before Thrall spoke. "I'm sure you were all asking yourselves if this was a joke. I'm afraid not, Sargeras has indeed returned, with the assistance of my former pupil no less. The son of Durotar grounded his teeth before he unholstered the Doomhammer and raised it. We will slay them both, for the Forsaken, for the Horde!"

Warcries and cheering erupted all across Undercity as news of the new campaign against Sargeras and Garrosh spread.

Sylvanas wore her usual monotone expression on her face in front of her followers, however she briefly smiled as she whispered to the former war chief, "I look forward to battling along side of you, true champion of Azeroth; MY champion."

Despite the upcoming battle with Garrosh and the supreme commander of the Burning Legion, Thrall was certain the bigger challenge would be keeping his affair a secret from the mother of his child.


End file.
